


Got the T-Shirt

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: Ian and Barbara watch the moon landing in 1969.





	Got the T-Shirt

With two cups of tea in her hand, Barbara yawned and then smiled as she handed her husband Ian his trusty ‘best teacher’ mug. On the table was a selection of chocolate including 'Mars bars' and 'Milky Ways'.

“Did I miss anything? Stepped on the moon yet?” Barbara asked as she sat next to Ian on the sofa and then glanced at the television.

“No. But it’s getting exciting. The tension’s building.” Ian undid his pyjama top and laughed as he revealed a t-shirt underneath that said ‘been there, done that.’ “You got yours on, Barbara?”

She smiled and opened her dressing gown to reveal the same t-shirt design. “I feel as though something might go wrong. I’m very nervous.”

“It’ll be alright. We know it will. Vicki already blabbed about it when we were on the moon with her.”

“Yes, we were very annoyed with her for that, weren’t we?”

“She feigned innocence, pretending she thought the moon landing was during Victorian times. She couldn’t believe that by our time we weren’t there yet.” He chuckled to himself. “I wish she was here with us now.”

“I miss them too,” Barbara said, squeezing his hand, “but it reminds me of the good times. That occasion we were on the moon was quite an experience.”

“And now other humans will experience it but with the whole world watching. No one will ever know what we did.”

“True, but we were the first,” Barbara said with a smile.

“Still it’s wonderful what humans can do. The Doctor made fun of us all the time but look at this, look what we’ve done. Look where we’re going. Isn’t it fantastic?”

“It’s marvellous. I’ve got chills. Look at it, Ian, it’s happening. History is happening. We’ve been out there but I’m almost as excited seeing it on our small television screen in black and white.”

They both fell silent and watched the scene play out in front of them for several moments. Both could not look away, captivated by the spectacle and significance of what they were witnessing. Ian placed his arm around Barbara and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Shame Johnny’s too young for this,” Ian said, “tucked up in his little cot he has no idea how momentous this is.”

“He’ll have other momentous events, I’m sure of it.”

“Hopefully happy ones.”

“Vicki’s told us of some of what we’ve yet to face.” Barbara sighed.

“The Doctor wasn’t too happy about that either was he?”

There was another brief silence.

“Ian, do you really think we’re the only humans to travel to other planets and galaxies?”

“I don’t think so. There must be dozens of white-haired aliens kidnapping unsuspecting hard-working Earth people and transporting them to other worlds.”

They both laughed. Ian yawned. “Wish there was a rocket to take me to bed.”

“You don’t want to miss a moment of this.”

“No, I don’t, and I’ve got my year fours writing essays on it. Can’t wait to read them after the summer holidays.”

Ian took Barbara’s hand in his.

“I’m glad we were in space together, Barbara. Most people fall in love under the stars, not upon.”

She swatted him away. “It wasn’t always quite so romantic but I know what you mean. You’re glad to be back to Earth though?”

“Never been happier. We’ve had our little adventure, let’s enjoy watching someone else’s turn.”


End file.
